Today, various products and applications (e.g., Bluetooth products, WLAN products, mobile baseband and multimedia processors, etc.) require significant amounts of on-chip read-only memory (ROM). Conventional ROM cells, cell arrays, and memory architectures suffer from a number of problems, including area inefficiency, high cost, and high power consumption due to high leakage, for example.
There is a need therefore for improved ROM cells, ROM cell arrays, and memory architectures.